


Idiot Pack Family

by pwebes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Phone Call, the pack wants to surprise stiles but it goes horribly wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwebes/pseuds/pwebes
Summary: Stiles has been working for the BAU for a year when he gets a phone call from a pack member at the Washington police station.





	Idiot Pack Family

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to the creators of Teen Wolf and Criminal Minds not me

It was a quiet day for once in the bullpen. Everyone is catching up on paperwork and hoping that there will be no case today since it is Friday and if they don’t get a case they have the weekend off.

Stiles Stilinkski-Hale is bouncing his leg up and down as he works on his paperwork having never really gotten over his ADHD. He has been working with the BAU for the past year and they have become close as family, though they will never beat his pack who Stiles is missing like crazy. At age 25 and married to the pack Alpha Derek Hale, life since sophomore year has been hectic. It still is but he doesn’t have his pack near to comfort him, though he can still feel them through the pack bond. 

Speaking of pack, his desk phone goes off and everyone looks up thankful for a break from paperwork. Stiles wondering who is calling picks up “Hello Stiles Stilinski here!” as he leans back in his chair 

“Oh, thank god you are at the office I tried your cell but it went straight to voice mail!” A nervous voice said back.

Stiles checks his phone and sheepishly says” Sorry it’s dead I forgot to charge it last night I guess. What’s up?” 

“Uh well I need you to increase the credit card amount?”

“Why” he questions voice low and suspicious. His coworkers look interested.

“It’s possible that the pack has gotten into a bar fight and the bail is $300 each person”

Stiles closes his eyes frustrated “Please tell me Derek did not start the fight?”

“No, it was Jackson, besides Derek is at that alpha conference with Boyd” 

“Oh yea, but why did dad post the bail so high, he usually only makes it about $50-$100”

“About that… we aren’t exactly at home…we thought to surprise you and we are in DC.” 

This time Stiles bangs his head on the desk “You guys can’t leave home without causing trouble, can you? Look it will be easier to just pick you guys up, what station are you at?”

“The DC police precinct 36 I believe”

“Let me talk to my boss but I’m on my way.”

“Cool, by the way I wasn’t arrested so I’ll be waiting in the lobby” and with that the person hangs up  
Stiles shakes his head and stands up heading to Hotch’s office when he gets there he knocks on the door and enters when he hear "come in".

“Everything alright?” Hotch asks 

“Yes, but my idiot family has gotten arrested trying to surprise me by visiting unannounced. I need to go bail them out.” 

Hotch raises an eyebrow “Alright its slow, and I don’t see any cases happening so feel free to leave early.”

“Thanks boss!”

Stiles heads back to the bullpen and JJ asks “Something wrong?”

“Just my idiot family needing me to bail them out of jail for fighting” Stiles say exasperated. 

He heads out to his car to pick up his pack members and thinks ‘man I’ve missed my pack, but they sure are trouble makers’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! You can choose who the pack member was. Possibly more to come but for now and likely forever it is just a one shot. Feedback and suggestions are welcome though!! Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
